Byzantine temple of Niesburg
The Byzantine temple of Niesburg is a sixth-century building located in the historic center of Niesburg, located on the Canadaplein. The temple is one of the oldest surviving building in Brunant, even though it is in ruins. History Early history The temple was built around 715-717 in a classical Roman style. It was initially used by locals who secretly worshiped the classic Roman gods, but soon enough the authorities based in Brezonde sent churchmen to consecrate the temple and turn it into a church. The pagans were also converted to Christianity. Around 809, an earthquake rocked the Niesburg region and additions were made to the temple to make it more Church-like. The Arab occupation of Niesburg in 818 saw the closure of the temple and its conversion into an administrative building. The weather led to the decaying of the building and it was abandoned between 1050 and 1060. Medieval age and first conservation Following its abandonment, neither the Venetians, the Republican or Brunanters attempted to maintain the site. During the War of Independence, the Venetians besieged the town and much of what remained of the temple was destroyed. By the late Renaissance period, the temple became a town symbol, and more people took an interest in the site. There was an attempt to maintain the temple in 1627, but the workers only managed to knock down a pillar in the process. 19th and 20th centuries The temple remained untouched until 1876, when the town government began a project to conserve it for the 450th anniversary of Brunant's independence in 1877. Work began quickly and the temple was the centerpiece of Niesburg's celebrations, but following the festivities, much was still to be done and work continued until 1881, when the town's budget ran out. Work on the temple was picked up in 1926 (for the 500th anniversary) with help from the Carrington Parish government. Slow and meticulous work continued after the celebrations ended and continued until 1935, when it was deemed safe enough to be visited by people. During the liberation of Niesburg by Canadian soldiers in July 1944, the Germans shelled the town the day after being taken by the Canadians. This resulted in damage; though relatively minor, a large portion of the building was at risk of collapsing. 1950s conservation Following the end of WWII, the town and parish governments were in no condition (mainly financial) to launch another conservation project. Many prominent Niesburgers even argued for its demolition, since it was painfully costly to conserve in the past and that it would cost much more in the future. It was the actions of mayor Peter Leroy in the late 1950s that saved the ruins. He launched a massive program to fix the town and began a conservation project in 1958. Work continued until 1973, with experts from Italy and Greece brought in to ensure that the temple would remain for many more years to come. It has now become a major tourist attraction in Niesburg and is visited by thousands yearly. Category:Niesburg Category:Places of worship Category:Ruins